High School Is Hell
by Yuki angel-heart
Summary: Edward always seemed to be a apathetic teen in high school, everyone hated him envy, winry, ling, and every other student. Then a new beloved student starts school their and finds envy beating Edward to the ground. first story, and summary sucks so read.
1. Chapter 1

occ: Hi my name is Yuki, this is my first story i hope you enjoy. Oh, and is there a beta reader and how would you hire one.

Highschool Is Hell.

The golden haired boy yawned apathetically as he doodled in his line paper notebook boredly. the teacher seemed to be lecturing the class on the carbon cycle which Edward already knew about. It was rather ironic that even though he was probably the smartest student in class he was barely passing with a low D. Maybe it was the fact that he didn't turn in his work or that he was constantly in and out of the office for behavior problems and was missing to much class either way atleast he wasn't failing.

For Alphonse's sake he had to pass so they could leave home and never return or see their father again. Edward wore a long sleeved red shirt and a pair of raggity jeans, he rarely bought himself new cloths since he could fit cloths from when he was 12 and 13 even though he was 15. All the new cloths where fom Al he was the younger but taller brother and was Edwards responsibility.

The bell rang as Ed stood up gathering his books and making his way to the lunch room, solemnly he sat at an empty table laying his head down.

Suddenly a teenage boy with long black hair sat down. He wore a baggy black tee-shirt and a pair of straight legged jeans. "Envy what do you want." The golden haired boy growled siting up.

Envy smirked his purple eyes lighting up with joy. "why don't you come and find out~."


	2. chapter 2

occ: Hi sorry for the wait but my internet was down for awhile. I've had it done for two days but finding the time after i got my internet back was hard .

Down a dark sucluded hallway the two teenage boys walked , tallest to shortest. Edwards eye flickered back and forth keeping a sharp eye on his enemy. "Envy just tell me what this is about," the blonde growled.

"Bu- shorty-chan suprises are fun. don't you remember any good suprised? Hmmm. Maybe like when your mother lay dieing on the ground." a smile of pure hate spread across his face. Ed clenched his fist sending a shut-up look at Envy which only made him smile more "Grasping for air cryig out for help. But you just couldn't do any think because your weak."

"SHUTUP YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" He screamed golden hair covering his tear filled eyes. Pushing Ed to the wall, a dark chuckle escaped Envy's lips. Wiping the single tear from under the chibis eye he licked his finger and hummed lightly.

"Your pain tastes so~ good and theres just so much of it." Envy buzzed, stepping back about a foot. Edward looked up uncomfortably.

"Envy wha-." a quick knee to the stomach stopped that statement.

"Shut your mouth midget." The tall teen growled pushing him into the wall not giving Ed time to recover. Falling to the ground sharp painful kicks plaqued Edward no releif seemed to come and he could feel each blow causing a new bruise and adding it to the collection.

Suddenly a tall black haired boy grabbed Envy by the shoulder pulling

occ: Envy knows knows how Trishia died. This will be explained in later chapter and yes ed was a bit ooc sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

A sigh over came Edward as he opened one eye painfully. Then his vision faded a comforting darkeness over coming him

_ Edward cringed as the thick putrid smell of beer filled his nose. His house was more of a small to room apartments, one room for their father and one room for him and Al. The room was dark with no decoration on the wall and a small couch in the middle of the room. The floor was littered in bottles and the kitchen was bare of food. He made his way through the hallway to a small white door and turned the nob. The small room befor him had to small twin sized bed and a broken T.V. Suddenly he was tackled to the foor. "BROTHER!" smilling he looked up at his younger brother and sat up.

"How long have you been home Al?" Edward asked smiling warmly at his brother.

"Oh for about an hour but brother your late did you get detention again." Alphonse asked staring his older brother in the eyes

"oh no actually me and Envy had a little chat..." he said half telling the truth. Standing Edward frowned. "anyways what have you aten to day."

Alphonse shrugged. "eh...a granola bar this morning," The blonde dug through his pocket pulling out five dollars. "come on Al."

The two made their ways down the busy streets. Once at the store a blonde haired girl caught his eye. The infamouse Winry Rockabell . Popular, pretty, smart every boys dreams her stared at her for a moment dreamily. Alphonse watched this scene for a moment smiling widely. "You like Winry don't you?" He wispered poking Edward in the ribs. The blondes face lite up like a christmas tree as he batted Al's finger away.

"So what if i do!" he roared. "She's so..."

"Ya i know brother so 'perfect'."

"Bingo."

They both laughed. It wasn't often they both shared a good laugh expecially lately. Alphonse and Edward picked out a small package of ceran wrapped sushi as they stood in line, a dark haired boy tapped on Edward elrics shoulder. Jumping he looked back to face the tall black haired. Instintly he realized the boy. This boy had saved Edward from Envy.

"Are you ok?" the boy questioned raising a brow.

"Oh i'm fine. Thanks for your help." A deep melodic laugh escaped the others lips.

"How would you know? You where out cold the whole time even when i got you to the nurses." The blonde involentarily twitched at his cocky remark. 'bastard' he thought to himself. Clenching his fist Edward swore to himself that this guy would die.


End file.
